


Stuck in the Middle with You

by Scylla87



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Quarantine, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Rushing home to see Moira, who has fallen ill, Thea and Roy find themselves quarantined at the airport.
Relationships: Moira Queen & Thea Queen, Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Arrowverse Under Quarantine





	Stuck in the Middle with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ballycastle_Bat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/gifts).



> Written for Batty for the Arrowverse Quarantine Fic Exchange. I am so sorry that it is so short. I really wanted to give it my all, but I had a couple of deaths in the family back to back that left me with little time to write on top of work. Hopefully you enjoy it regardless of length.

Stuck in the Middle with You:

Thea Queen struggled to keep the annoyance off her face as the TSA agent examined her passport for the third time. She longed to ask the woman what the problem was, but there was something about the atmosphere in the airport that made her hold her tongue. Carefully, she forced herself to take a deep breath. The woman was just doing her job; she wasn’t to blame for Thea’s frayed nerves. Unbidden, the frantic call from Raisa flashed through her mind. It had been all she had been able to think about the whole trip home, all she could think about now. “Ma’am,” the agent said briskly.

With a start, Thea realized the woman had been speaking to her. “Sorry. What was that?”

“What brings you to Star City?”

Raisa’s panicked voices echoed through her mind again, and she struggled not to give into the worries that had been plaguing her since she’d gotten the call. This next part was delicate; she needed to be careful how she phrased what came next. “My mother is sick,” Thea responded, wishing there were different words she could use.

The agent nodded, as if she had expected as much. “When was the last time you were in contact with your mother?” Her tone was so brisk that it felt like a slap.

Thea stood there for a moment, puzzled. What kind of question was that? What did it matter when she’d last seen her mother? “I don’t know,” she said carefully. “A week.” Had it really been that long? “No,” she clarified suddenly. “Five days.”

The agent nodded again. “I’m afraid we’ll need to place you in quarantine,” she said.

Realization suddenly dawned. The virus. “No,” Thea tried to protest, “my mother doesn’t have that. She has heart problems.”

But the agent wasn’t listening. She was already motioning over to another agent, making signs that Thea needed to be taken away. “Please,” Thea tried to plead, “I need to get to the hospital.”

The second agent arrived next to the immigration desk just as the words were leaving her mouth. “Hospital?” he asked, voice muffled behind his mask. “What is this about the hospital? Are you unwell ma’am? You shouldn’t have been flying if you are.”

Thea shook her head frantically, a desperation flooding her that she had never felt before. “My mom is in the hospital. I need to get to her.”  
  


“The mother is ill,” the female TSA agent shared, emphasis on the word ‘ill’.

“She doesn’t have the virus,” Thea specified.

The newcomer looked skeptical above his mask. “Even so,” he said, reaching out a gloved hand to her, “you should come with me.”

Dejectedly, Thea allowed him to grab her arm and begin steering her away from the other people in line. What was she supposed to do? How could she convince them to let her go? “My mother doesn’t have the virus,” she told the agent again, though she doubted it would help.

“Has she been tested?” he asked.

Thea didn’t bother trying to answer. She had no idea if they had tested her mother or not. Even if they had, the results were unlikely to have come in yet. Instead, she trudged on forward, letting the man steer her into a small room with a table and two chairs. “Wait here,” he said. With that he was gone.

Left alone, Thea sank into one of the chairs, her mind racing. Worst case scenarios chased themselves around her head. What is she was never able to convince them to let her out, not until the mandatory fourteen-day quarantine was over? What if what was wrong with her mother was serious, and she died before Thea could get to her? That last thought chilled her to the bone. They had had their issues, her and her mother, but she couldn’t bear the thought of losing her all over again. She’d have to come up with a plan, some way to convince them to let her go to the hospital. But how?

The question had just popped into her head when the door to the room swung open again. On the other side stood Roy with a bemused expression on his face. “Forget something?” he asked, as the agent that had escorted her swung the door closed again without a word. “Like that you weren’t travelling alone.”

The realization that she had completely forgot all about him made her laugh despite herself. The laughter sounded strange in the quiet little room. “What are we going to do? We can’t stay here for fourteen days.”

Roy took the seat across from her. “We’re not going to be here for fourteen days.”  
  
“But they said,” she began to argue, pointing toward the closed door and the TSA agents beyond.

“That we need to be quarantined, I know. But we’re hardly going to be stuck in here the whole time. Worst case, they’ll put us up in a hotel for a couple weeks, if that. We just have to wait in here until they get things sorted, then we can go from there.”

Thea shot him a skeptical look. Being stuck in a hotel didn’t sound much better, not when her mother could be dying in the hospital as they spoke. “Look,” Roy said with a sigh, “I know you’re worried about your mom. I’m worried too. But it’ll be alright. We will figure this out.”

Worry still knotted in her stomach, but she nodded. All she could do now was wait to see how it would all turn out. Slowly, she reached across the table and took his hand. At the very least, she wouldn’t have to wait alone.


End file.
